


Can't Forget

by Yusa1101



Series: Heatstroke [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Kagura cannot forget her kiss, heatstroke sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: Kagura woke up after having a dream. She looked at her bed to find a Shinsengumi jacket neatly folded and remembered what happened the day before.Sequel to Heatstroke
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: Heatstroke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955503
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got inspired to do a sequel on this so i hope you all enjoyed it. For those who have read my previous work Heatstroke, thank you so much

His lips felt soft on hers. Sweetness is all she can taste. The way it dances through the rhythm of her heartbeat. Flowing with warmth and gentleness that overwhelms her senses. Stoping the time and living in the moment. They pulled back briefly before capturing the other's lips once again. Their hands interwined while her other hand slowly stroking his soft sandy hair. His hand wrapping itself around her waist with almost no gaps in between. Drowning in each other's presence. 

...

Kagura rose up from her bed, panting and sweating. She rise so fast that her head hit the door of her closet. "Ouch." She rub her forehead, hoping to ease the pain.

She blinks.

It's just a dream? She looked around the confinement of her closet. Everything seems pretty normal. That is, until she saw the black jacket sprawled beside her feet.

Her mind swirled back to the dream she had. Why.. WHYYYYY!!  
"AHHHHHHHH"

She slides her closet door hard enough for it to dislodged out, causing Sadaharu who was initially shocked by her scream, jumped back before he bark at her. 

Kagura's mind is in distraught, she hardly notice anything around her. Her mind kept twirling on that single moment of her dream. She can feel her face heat up. She touch the bottom of her lips, lightly running her fingers through it. That kiss...felt so real.. 

Wait... 

...  
...

"IT IS!" Kagura let out a another shriek upon the realization and now it's Gintoki's turn to wake up. It's still quite early in the morning that even Shinpachi has not arrived yet. 

His messy bed hair cannot even hide the annoyed look on his face. "SHUT UP YOU BRAT. DON'T YOU KNOW I'M HAVING A HANGOVER RIGHT NOW?"

Kagura immediately snapped out of her bubble and start glaring at him. "SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR USING ALL THE REWARDS ON YOUR USELESS GAMBLING."

She huffed. Gintoki was currently mumbling about his decision, not for long before he suddenly had the urge to vomit and rush to the toilet. She was alone now with Sadaharu. She walked towards the closet and took Sougo's jacket. She sniffed at it. It smells like him. Her heartbeat felt a little to fast as she dwelled into his scent. 

Her fingers trail her lips once again. Her mind is in a dazed. Her dream felt so real. Why would she have a dream about him of all people, and kissing him of all things? What is it trying to tell her? 

She buried her face on his jacket. She can tell that she's being a weirdo right now. This is all because of him. It's all his fault. He's the one who kiss her when she's unconscious. 

Then again, if not for him, she would probably die from the heat. Kagura shifted her gaze to the new fan they recently bought with their reward money. As she thought, that permed idiot won't buy an AC. She glared at it. 'Because of you, I had to go out of my way to find money and I can't even stay at home because of how hot it is.' 

Suddenly, she heard the toilet flush. Gintoki slowly walked out from the bathroom and took notice of the jacket she holds. "Isn't that a shinsengumi uniform? Who the hell gave you that? Wait...is it Souichiro-kun's?"

Kagura blinked in confusion. "Gin-chan, how do you know that?"

Unknown to kagura, during the last episode of heat stroke, both Gin and Shinpachi met with Okita and ask a bit of help to look after Kagura. 

"Wait, don't tell me you're the one who sent him to me?" Her voice gotten a lil bit louder causing gintoki to flinch. 

He just put a nervous smile, "maybe?"

"GIN-CHAN YOU IDIOT!"

"Wh.. What?"

"THANKS A LOT!"

Gintoki still trying to understand her words and just blurted out. "You're...welcome?"

Kagura quickly locked herself in the bathroom. "So it is his fault." She cupped her face as the scene rang through her mind. She didn't really pay that much attention at that time, but she kept feeling that same touch brushing her lips every time and it frustrates her. Frutrated over the fact that he did it while she's unconscious. Frustrated at herself for wanting..to..taste it again... What is she thinking? Why would she want him to kiss her again?

She looked herself in the mirror. Aside from her obvious blush, her face looks so shabby. With bed hairs all over the place, she sighed. 

She Shook her head before proceeding to wash her face. She can hear the front door open, and the sound of Shinpachi greeting them. He may be a bit suprised that both Gintoki and her woke up earlier than usual. OK, that's not really important right now. 

After she finished cleaning up and tie her hair, she walked out of the bathroom. She still haven't returned his jacket. She still pondering to herself whether she should wait for him to come here himself or she just give it to him herself. "I don't wanna see his face." But if he's the one coming, she can feel the guilt forming inside her. He did save her life after all. .

Ughh, this is why she hates being indebted to him. 

She can't really hide from him forever. She took the jacket from her bed, neatly fold it. Kagura took her umbrella before informing both Gintoki and Shinpachi. "Well, I'll leave Sadaharu to you."

Gintoki shout in dissaproval but she already left by then. 

The weather is quite hot but not enough to make her faint like the last. She wandered aimlessly while clutching the jacket in her arms. 'He must be working right now.' She stop in her track and pondered over her next step. She can't really imagine the scenario that will occur when they Cross path. Usually, they will start bickering leading it to a fight but now, her confused state and emotions makes it hard for her to face him. 

She walk towards the park. There's no sign of him slacking on any of the benches. Kagura heaved a sigh of relief. It will be too soon to meet him. She started walking towards a nearby tree. Setting her umbrella down, kagura sit and lean against the tree bark. A small gust of wind slowly made way causing leaves and branches swinging. 

'It's so peaceful.'

Her eyes feel sleepy. Will it hurt to just doze off for a bit? For safety measures, she clutched Sougo's jacket to make sure it did not fall to the ground. Adjusting the umbrella to cover her head. Just as she was about to nap, her eyes wide open. Remembering her dream again. Ughhh, she's going crazy right now. Why does it have to be him? Why is he the one who found her? Why is he always there for her? 

"Ahhhh, this is all his fault." Her hands start covering her face. Hiding herself from her own embarrassment and frustration.

"Who?"

She jolted at the voice, turning her body slowly towards the owner."ughhh" Her face and her emotions are not quite sync right now.

Her heartbeats increase it's pacing but her face looks disgusted. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line. Are you dying again?" Although she may not notice it, his questions vaguely laced with concern. 

Kagura avoided his gaze. Why is she like this?

"Mind your business, Chihuahua."

Sougo was silent and just shrugged. "Fine by me. But.. are you gonna hang on to my jacket forever?" 

She looked down and realized that she's been gripping it quite tightly. It's wrinkled.

Oh well, she threw it at him and just as he catches it, Kagura stood up to dash away.

As if it that's easy, just in a nick of time, Sougo managed to hold on to her hand.

Her heartbeat quickens. No, not again. 

"Why are you running away from me?" His grip tightens as he utter the question. Almost believing that she will be gone if he let it loose.

"Wh..what do you mean? I've already gave back your jacket so..."

Sougo looking at her sternly before letting out a small smile. "Really?"

She quickly nod her head. "What else then?"

His smile never leaves his face. "First off, you're acting strange."

She can feel her face heating up. She may or may not get dehydrated from it. "H..how so?" 

His smile become wider. "Well..." He pulled her closer to him. His hand still holding hers and their bodies were only inches apart. "You would just yank my hands away if I did this."

"What are you..."

He leans closer to her face. Their eyes meeting. "Why is it so, China?"

She looked down, not daring to face him. He's right, though. On normal circumstances, she would just slam him to the ground or trip him or slap him or anything just to get him away from her. But now..why?

Sougo remain silent, observing her next move. Her hands still trapped to his grip.

Suddenly, Kagura looked up which earned a look from him. He didn't even have the time to think when she leans closer until their lips finally touching each other. 'huh?'

Their kiss doesn't last long when Kagura pulled away. She covered her lips with her palm, her face was as red as her clothes.

"You...sadist. Because of you, I can never forget that kiss you gave me before. It drives me crazy everytime I think about it. I understand you did it to save me...and I'm grateful for it but now I hope you can just let me die that time..."

She paused, slowly shifting her gaze towards him. "Now..." She hesitated. Is she really going to say it? She'll definitely gonna kill him if he laughed at her. But.. "I can't stop wanting it now."

Sougo remained silent. Is she really saying what he thinks she's saying? His grip slightly loosen and Kagura immediately took this opportunity to pull her hand away.

There's an awkward silence between the two of them. Kagura feels like dying right now. Why would she say something so embarassing? Ughh, she really have a strong urge to bury her face.

Her thought bubbles popped when Sougo pulled her closer to him, again but this time, he smirk at her flustered face. "You said you want me?" 

Kagura wanted to pull away but she stopped. "No..I just want to.."

"Kiss me?"

"I.." before she could even give a proper answer, his lips finally made its way towards her. Kagura, initially stunned slowly giving herself towards him. The kiss was gentle, not something she expect from him. That soft touch of his lips brings butterflies in her stomach. She didn't hate it though. His arms slowly wraps around her waist, pulling her closer, deepening their kiss. Kagura instinctively wrapped both her arm around his neck.

Her memories rewinded back to the dream she had before. It tastes and feels much sweeter in reality and she doesn't want it to end.

He finally broke the kiss. Both took a quick breath before Sougo pulled her again and kiss her. Kagura just let him be. The touch is just satisfying to her as they share their body warmth.

They pulled away, breathing heavily to make up for the lack of air. Sougo gave her a smile. "I won't mind kissing you like this."

Kagura wants to hide her face when she finally snapped back to reality. "Well, I don't. You shamelessly kiss me in a public place. People will see."

This time, he smirk, "then do you prefer us to be alone? Cause I won't mind. And we can do lots of things."

This time, she can't take it anymore. Her embarasssment almost at it's max. "That's... fine." As she utter her words, her hands reach for her face to cover her hot mess but Sougo just stop her by grabbing her wrist. Not again.

"Hey now, don't you want another taste of me?"

She gulped. 

She... do but she can't say that out loud. Her years with him, she maintain her ego and tried so hard not to lose against him. But why is she faltering and just go with his every flow? He is a sadist after all. Having her wrapped around his fingers.

Sougo knew from her hesitation, that she wants it as much as him. His lips capture hers once again. Kagura, amidst her surprised face, managed to curve a smile as he pulled her closer.

She'll try to get used to it.


End file.
